


Descend

by CaptainCricket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Civil War fix it, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to distract himself from his horrors, he looked up to Steve. The ridiculousness of his costume was enough to distract him for the next couple of minutes. Steve was watching Bucky in his usual concerned gaze. He didn’t need to ask what was going on in Bucky’s mind. A small nod reassured Bucky that he was safe. He would be alright. Bucky nodded back, but the urge to claw his way back up to the surface would not go away; even for Steve. </p><p>Civil War Fix-It.<br/>Some minor adjustments to the elevator scene with Steve and Bucky. Mainly Bucky's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descend

The metal of the lock squealed in protest as Steve pulled it open. If Zemo was still here, there was no doubt he would have heard that. Bucky did one last check of their surroundings before following the captain inside. A faint memory of the dark, gloomy bunker sent a shiver up his spine. Every instinct Bucky had was screaming at him to run. Run far away from this freezing place and never return. 

It was as if Steve could read his mind. The captain turned to face his friend and gave him a look that reminded Bucky that he had his back. _‘Till the end of the line’ _echoed an old memory. A happier memory. Bucky held onto it as he took the lead, gun at the ready. He knew where to go, even if the memories weren’t clear. Decades of muscle memory lead them to an old industrial elevator to the left of the main entrance. Steve moved to pull the gate open as Bucky guarded him. Both men refused to acknowledge how easily they fell into their old patterns. Bucky backed into the elevator after Steve and pulled the gate closed. He pressed a code he knew by heart into the small, soviet era control pad. There was a loud creak followed by the sound of gears turning before the elevator slowly descended to the underground levels.__

Bucky stood back from the gate, lowering his gun. He turned to face Steve, realising he was closer than he thought. The captain didn’t seem to mind, however. Bucky took comfort in that at least. The lower they went, the more pressure built up in his stomach. He could feel himself getting paler by the minute. Sickening memories were coming back to haunt him. Smells of blood and electricity, as well as the shrill barks of soviet soldiers and handlers were taking over his senses. Bucky was at least in control enough to not have a panic attack. The last time he broke down in public was not long after Washington. 

Trying to distract himself from his horrors, he looked up to Steve. The ridiculousness of his costume was enough to distract him for the next couple of minutes. Steve was watching Bucky in his usual concerned gaze. He didn’t need to ask what was going on in Bucky’s mind. A small nod reassured Bucky that he was safe. He would be alright. Bucky nodded back, but the urge to claw his way back up to the surface would not go away; even for Steve. 

They were close now. Only another minute until they reached the underground level. Steve reached for Bucky’s metal hand; the one that wasn’t gripping a rifle. Thanks to Hydra giving the metal arm nerve sensors, Bucky could feel the warmth of that strong hand in his. He could make it through this with Steve. Steve will keep him safe.

Just as the elevator came to a stop, Bucky took a chance. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Steve’s lips. A promise. Steve returned the kiss, deepening it, but not being invasive. They pulled back slowly, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Then Steve turned to open the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I actually published on AO3. Certainly isn't the first one I've written for Marvel or Steve/Bucky and it most definitely isn't the first I've published on the internet.   
> I feel Civil War was a good movie all round, but was missing a lot of emphasis on what Bucky was going through at the time. It's hard to express such a character on film in such a big movie, I know and Sebastian Stan did a brilliant job with what he could. I just feel they could have shown his PTSD and struggle with his past a bit better.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.


End file.
